


Times of Change

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [14]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: She was still the same person





	Times of Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 3 February 2018
> 
> Prompt: Time

592 days since Shepard’s death.

Just one more piece of information.

Liara could manage information.

Nearly 592 times Liara had promised herself that she wasn’t going to change, that she would be able to separate her self from her grief.

She was still the same person, she reassured herself, lining up her shot.

One more informant whose information was about to become substantially more valuable.

She squeezed her trigger, insuring she was the only person knowledgable about a certain bribe at the highest levels of the Hegemony.

She was still the same person.

No, 592 days couldn’t have changed her.


End file.
